


Power chat group

by Pinktimeforceranger2001



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktimeforceranger2001/pseuds/Pinktimeforceranger2001
Summary: A group chat for the power rangers. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Wesley "Wes" Collins/Jennifer Scotts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The idea

Theoggreen and timepink

Theoggreen: I know this may be out of the blue for you Jen

timepink: it’s fine tommy. It’s actually nice to talk with you without a big problem or such

Theoggreen: speaking of which... in case of anything like drakkon happens again I think we should have a way to reach each other

timepink: like a group chat ? Using the same tec as the hyperforce to help contact each other.

Theoggreen: I wouldn’t say a group chat really

timepink: why not ? We could have one for each team. It’s a great idea. Colour groups too 😍

Theoggreen: it may not be such a good idea. I mean most of the newest teams are teenagers with attitude.

timepink: what do you mean tommy? That doesn’t matter. I mean your team was that at one point

Theoggreen: exactly the point Jen. I know what teenagers with attitude would do on a group chat.

timepink: why what do they do?

Theoggreen: well err

timepink: I think it will be fine. I’ll test it on my team later on. And also get alpha 55 to send the message to the others. ☺️ this is actually a good idea tommy. Nice one 👍

Theoggreen: I’m going to regret this. Ok. I’ll set up some of the other chats. Good luck Jen.... we’re going to need it.

timepink: thanks I think... 😟


	2. Time force part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time force group chat

Timefortimechat

Timepink added Timered , Timeyellow, Timeblue, Timegreen and Quantumboy to the group

Timered changed timepink’s name to timepinktherealboss

timepinktherealboss: thanks Wes ☺️

Timered: no problem Jen. It is the truth so...

Timeblue: me and trip may have a better one

Timered: and that would be?

Timeblue changed timepinktherealboss’s name to Badassinpink

Badassinpink: this works too

Timered: actually that is pretty good 🤚

Timeblue: 🤚

Timegreen: 🤚

Timeyellow: ok now can you say why we have this thing Jen?

Quantumboy: it’s a group chat Katie. Do you guys have those in your time?

Timeyellow: yes. We do. But never on this scale

Badassinpink: since the thing with drakkon. Me and tommy thought it may be a good idea to have way to reach each other. This won’t be the only chat. Each colour will have one. Each team too.

Quantumboy: anyone feel sorry for poor Tommy? I mean going by what Jen said he’ll be in the MMPR chat , Zeo , Trubo, 6th Rangers, green, red and black rangers chat

Badassinpink: 😧 I didn’t think about that one ....

Timeyellow: he’s probably going to regret it. Heck Eric will be in a few. Good luck @Quantumboy

Quantumboy: not funny @timeyellow

Timeyellow: 😂🤣

Timeblue: 😂🤣

Timegreen: 😂🤣

Timered: 😂🤣 sorry mate.

Badassinpink: 😂🤣

Quantumboy: I feel targeted.

Timered: sorry not sorry. But this is definitely a good idea. I’ll thank Tommy in the red ranger chat when it’s up and running.

Badassinpink: I’m setting up the pink ranger chat later on. Just wanted this one up before I did.

Timegreen: this beats the video coms for sure

Timeyellow: oh definitely @timegreen

Badassinpink: after the pink one is running I’ll help Katie with the yellow chat.

Timeblue: look at that. Jen is being the mom of the group as well as the leader.

Badassinpink: err. What was that Lucas? I don’t mom you guys

Timegreen; maybe not us

Quantumboy: but definitely hyperforce

Badassinpink: I don’t mom hyperforce

Timered: babe I’ve seen you yell “not now Eddie” a few times

Badassinpink: now I know what Tommy meant 


	3. MMPR chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ogs chat. And some back ground on the story I'm setting up for this world

command chat   
Theoggreen added ogpink, ogblue, ogred, rockyred, Aishayellow and Katpink

Ogpink: oh wow.

Ogblue: what’s this for @theoggreen?

Theoggreen: it’s so we can reach each other and other rangers. Incase of a problem like drakkon ever comes up again

Ogpink: 😍😍😍😍 that’s such a good idea babe.

Ogblue: I agree

Ogred: nice one tommy.

Theoggreen: thanks guys. I was talking with Jen.

Ogpink: she’s a good ranger. So this is what you guys came up with?

Theoggreen: yeah each colour will also have a chat.

Ogblue: I’ll set up the blue chat if it is any help to you guys

Ogred: doesn’t bother me.

Theoggreen: that would be great thanks billy.

Ogpink: have you guys noticed that kat is reading but not talking?

Aishayellow: yeah what’s with that. Sorry for not responding earlier. Got caught up

Ogpink: it’s ok Aisha. ☺️ you don’t think it’s to do with me or something? 😕

Theoggreen: oh beautiful 😘it won’t be like that I mean we’ve all moved on since that. I’ll talk to her in the Zeo chat. See what is up.

Ogpink: 😍 thanks handsome.

Rockyred: this is such a good idea guys. I’ve missed talking with you all. Though something I just thought of. Tommy will be part of so many groups. As will Jason 😂. Their phones will go off no stop 🤣. Good luck Kim

Ogpink; it will be fine. That’s what the mute button is for. If it gets too annoying 😂😂😂

Theoggreen: don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't be that busy

Rockyred: uh huh sure dragon boy

Ogpink: the pink chat has just been set up

Aishayellow: that's cool. 

Ogblue: it feels forever since I've seen you all

Ogpink: yeah your right.... Not really since...

**to be continued......**


	4. Pink and powerful chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink rangers time

Timepink added Ogpink, zeopink, spacepink, lostgalxypink , formerspaceprincess, lightspeedpink, nobletiger, spdpink, mysticpink, overdrivepink, samuraipink, megaforcepink, dinochargepink , hyperforcepink and ninjasteelpink to the group

Hyperforcepink: oh my god! This is amazing. 😍😍😍 

Ninjasteelpink: wow. I forgot how many of us there is. Considering some teams don’t have pink. 

Timepink: welcome ladies. 

Hyperforcepink waved to the group 

Ninjasteelpink waved to the group 

Ninjasteelpink: I thought becoming a ranger was the most exciting thing. But getting to talk with legendary rangers is much cooler 😍. 

Timepink: glad your excited by this Sarah. The others should be in and out 

_**Zeopink left the group.** _

Ogpink: so soon??? I hope kat is ok

Spacepink: I could always talk to her. You know pink to pink. 

Ogpink: thanks Cassie I think tommy is trying. But I have no idea why she’s not talking 

Spacepink: really? 🤨 it couldn’t be because you are with her ex ? 

Ogpink: that’s the thing. I’m not mad at her. We all know she had feelings for him since I left and everything, but the thing is she kept him happy in the dark. I kinda thank her for it

Spacepink: 😲 wow. Actually that makes sense. 

Timepink: she can message me if she wants back in. Let’s give kat time. 

Hyperforcepink: 😂🤣 time 😂🤣 good one. 

Timepink: not funny Chloe 😠

Lightspeedpink: it is a little. Coming from the time force pink ranger 

Timepink: ok maybe a little 

Nobletiger: question? Why am I in this group? I’m white not pink. 

Timepink: we always kinda counted you as pink. 

Spdpink: on our system your classes as pink. 

Ninjasteelpink: and the morphing grid counts you too. 

Nobletiger: oh ok

Ninjasteelpink: it’s easier with my team. We have white and pink.

FormerspacePrincess: well that's less confusing 

Spacepink: wait. Karone ?

FormerspacePrincess: yeah cas? 

Spacepink: your not lostglaxypink? 

FormerspacePrincess: no 

Spacepink: then .....

lostgalxypink waved 👋

Spacepink: 😲😲😲😲😲😲 

Lostglaxypink: hey Cassie

Spacepink: kendrix? 

Lostglaxypink: yes. 

Spacepink: but you died.... How....

Lostglaxypink: I came back

FormerspacePrincess: I know. We were shocked too. 

Timepink: you ok Cassie?

Spacepink: I don't know.... She died and now she's just. Here

Lostglaxypink: wait you weren't told? 

Spacepink: no I was not. I .... Wh...huh

FormerspacePrincess: Ashley knew. 

Spacepink: hey guys it's Andros. Cassie is freaking out. 

Lostglaxypink: heya 

Spacepink: hey kendrix 

Lostglaxypink: tell her we're sorry. 

Mysticpink; is this normal for rangers?

Timepink: .......

Spdpink: I'm taking that as a yes

Timepink: well we changed things in the past that made my ex come back to life....

Mysticpink: oh 

Overdrivepink: oh

Samuraipink: oh

Nobeltiger: oh you wait @samuraipink 

Samuraipink: what do you mean? 

Nobeltiger: you'll see 😅

FormerspacePrincess: you ok now cas?.

Spacepink: still me sis 

FormerspacePrincess: oh hey bro

Spacepink: she fainted

Lostglaxypink: ok. I'm coming to see her when she's up. 

Samuraipink; what do you mean I'll see @nobletiger?

Nobeltiger: the confusion about my red ranger and a villian you fight

Samuraipink: ?????? 


End file.
